creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Southern Flying Squirrel
The southern flying squirrel or the assapan (Glaucomys volans) is one of three species of the genus Glaucomys, the only flying squirrels found in North America. It is found in deciduous and mixed woods in the eastern half of North America, from southeastern Canada, to Florida. Disjunct distribution for populations of this species have been recorded in the highlands of Mexico, Guatemala, and Honduras. Description The southern flying squirrel is smaller than thenorthern flying squirrel. It is about 7-10 inches in length. It has thick, silky grayish-brown fur above and white fur below. It has very large eyes and a long, flat tail. It has a loose fold of skin between its front and rear feet. When it stretches out its legs, this skin forms a kind of parachute that lets the squirrel glide from branch to branch. As the southern flying squirrel approaches its landing site, it pulls up, slowing its descent! When it is gliding, it uses its tail as a rudder to change direction. Gliding Flying squirrels do not actually fly, but rather glide using a membrane called a patagium. From atop of trees, flying squirrels can initiate glides from a running start or from a stationary position by bringing their limbs under the body, retracting their heads, and then propelling themselves off the tree. It is believed that they use triangulation to estimate the distance of the landing area as they often lean out and pivot from side to side before jumping. Once in the air, they form an "X" with their limbs by spreading their long arms forward and out and their long legs backward and out, causing their membrane to stretch into a square-like shape and glide down at angles of 30 to 40 degrees. They maneuver with great efficiency in the air, making 90 degree turns around obstacles if needed. Just before reaching a tree, they raise their flattened tails that abruptly changes their trajectory upwards, and point all of their limbs forward to create a parachute effect with the membrane in order to reduce the shock of landing. The limbs absorb the remainder of the impact, and the squirrels immediately run to the other side of the trunk or to the top of the tree in order to avoid any potential predators. Although graceful in flight, they are very clumsy walkers and if they happen to be on the ground in the presence of danger, they will prefer to hide rather than attempt to escape. Range and Habitat The southern flying squirrel is found from Texas, Kansas and Minnesota east through most of the eastern United States. It is also found in southeastern Canada and in Mexico and Central America. The southern flying squirrel is found in New Hampshire. The southern flying squirrel lives in deciduous and mixed forests with lots of old trees with cavities for nesting. They especially like areas with seed-bearing hardwood trees like hickory, maple, beech, and poplar. Diet The southern flying squirrel eats berries, seeds, fruits, lichen, tree bark, buds, and nuts. It also eats insects, carrion, nesting birds, and eggs. It stores nuts and seeds in the ground and in crevices and holes in trees for use in winter. Behavior The southern tree squirrel is nocturnal. It usually builds its nest in a tree cavity or abandoned woodpecker hole, but it sometimes use leaves, bark, and twigs to make a nest in a tree crotch. It doesn't hibernate, but in the winter it may stay in its den huddled with a group of other squirrels to keep warm. Life Cycle The southern tree squirrel is nocturnal. It usually builds its nest in a tree cavity or abandoned woodpecker hole, but it sometimes use leaves, bark, and twigs to make a nest in a tree crotch. It doesn't hibernate, but in the winter it may stay in its den huddled with a group of other squirrels to keep warm. Category:Mammals Category:Squirrels Category:North American Animals Category:Rodents Category:Omnivores Category:Scavengers Category:Nocturnal Creatures